


when i wake up im afraid, somebody else might take my place

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, It's short though, Johnny deserves better, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Short, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, do not romanticize this please, haechan i love u and im sorry i made you evil, poor Johnny, title might change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If you love him enough he might just kill you."





	when i wake up im afraid, somebody else might take my place

**Author's Note:**

> hi, before we get into to this story i just want you to know that Youngho and Donghyuck's relationship should NOT be romanticized in anyway. Donghyuck is a very manipulative bad person in this story. Youngho is trapped in an unhealthy relationship.

warning(s): toxic relationship, mental/psychological abuse, emotional manipulation, abusive relationship.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" Donghyuck asks him from where he's seated next to him on their shared bed. They'd just gotten into a fight, not that it was unusual. It was actually quite common for them to get into quick hissy fits, most of the time it's over nothing. But it's always Youngho's fault. Donghyuck could never do a thing wrong. Still, Youngho has a tendency to.. zone out. But he think's he vaguely remembers hearing Donghyuck shout his name.   
"Huh? Oh.. No, I know, I know I just uh.." Youngho trailed off, he wasn't sure where he was going with the sentence, but he knows that it's bound to cause trouble. "What? You don't love me? After all I've done for you!? That's so fucking selfish.. I should've left your ass a while ago. But I haven't, and you know why? It's because i'm a good person and I love you, Youngho." Donghyuck speaks. Yep, it caused trouble. 

"You do know that right, right?" 

"I-I know..." Youngho says quietly. "Good, 'Cause i'm the only one in the world who would put up with your shit. You need me baby." Donghyuck cooed at the older boy.  
Youngho nodded wordlessly. "That's right.. Why don't we watch a movie, hm? We can even watch your favorite one." Donghyuck patted the other's shoulders as he stood up. "You put it on, i'll go make us some popcorn." He says, walking out of the room. Youngho stands up on shaky legs, reaching for the remote and renting the cheapest movie. Donghyuck would be mad if he spent too much money on something as stupid as a movie..

Youngho sat back down with sigh, waiting for Donghyuck to come back just like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> this might actually turn into an actual fic if it gets good feedback. so lemme know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
